


Power of Love

by Maverick



Category: Boa vs Python/Thoughtcrimes, Boa vs. Python (2004), Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes no explanation is necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Warnings: It would be helpful to be familiar with my [Constricted Universe](http://thepokey.popullus.net/constricted_cover.html), but this should stand alone. Thanks to **pollitt** for beta.  
> 

Brendan steps up into the surveillance van and smiles. While one would think the work of a National Security Agent and an ophiologist would hardly ever overlap, this undercover job marks the sixth time that he and Emmett have been able to “officially” work together. There has been credible intel that someone is planning on blowing up the Washington Zoo, but what the intel couldn’t tell them was if it was an animal rights group or terrorists behind the plot. The Director decided to bring Emmett in as an observer because he’s worked with them before.  
  
Okay, Brendan might have suggested him for the job because it was Freya going undercover on this one and she and Emmett have some kind of freaky mental connection that Brendan doesn’t like to dwell on. She's able to connect with Emmett’s mind and stay connected over long distances. Freya says they’re on the same wavelength or something. Emmett just shrugs and makes “mindmeld” _Star Trek_ jokes which usually end up with him snickering about the pointiness of Brendan’s ears.  
  
Brendan’s just glad that Emmett can watch Freya’s back when he can’t.  
  
Inside the van, Freya and Emmett are going over notes as to what would seem out of context in animal behavior--Freya can read minds but her powers don’t extend to the animal world.  
  
Ford's busy setting up Freya and Emmett's mics. Brendan's almost gotten used to his ever constant chatter. It doesn't usually even register any more. Except...  
  
“We could be like the Fantastic Four. I do explosives. Freya can read minds, you’ve got that freaky memory thing and Emmett’s got his big snake.”  
  
Brendan’s sputters his coffee down the front of him. At least it doesn’t land on any of the surveillance equipment.  
  
Emmett pats Brendan on the back, his mouth close to his ear. “I promise I haven’t been flashing my big snake to anyone but you.”  
  
Brendan sputters again. “So not helping.”  
  
Ford looks from one to the other. “What gives guys? What did I say?”  
  
Freya hands Brendan some napkins and smiles indulgently at the two of them.  
  
“Nothing,” they say in unison. Emmett’s wearing a smile and Brendan’s wiping his shirt with a napkin.  
  
“Come on, tell me.”  
  
“I think Brendan here just realized that Betty’s not really built for a life of crime fighting. I mean I can only let her eat so many people before someone will get suspicious.”  
  
Ford’s eyes get wide. “You’re kidding about feeding her people right?”  
  
Freya puts on her most dire face which makes Brendan nearly bite his tongue to stop from laughing. “No, Emmett’s totally serious. So you best make sure all your paperwork gets done on time, or it’s feeding time for Betty.”  
  
“Very funny guys. When exactly does it stop being time to pick on the new guy?”  
  
Emmett clasps Ford by the shoulder. “Don’t take it personally, Freya picks on all of us. It’s that whole 'always knowing what we’re thinking' thing.”  


~*~*~*~*~ 

It's weeks before anything happens. After such a slow uptake, Brendan's surprised by how things go sideways so damn fast. Brendan thinks he should be used to this by now, but he was having too much fun. He knows that both Freya and Emmett can handle themselves, but it doesn’t matter. All he knows is that the two most important people in his world are in trouble and he has to get to them. And if it means an obstacle course through a series of deadly animals and blowing their cover, so be it.  
  
He’s almost to the end of the enclosure when he feels the bite in nearly the identical place as that first snake bit him all those years ago. He instantly knows that what Emmett told him back then was true. He'd know the difference if the bite was fatal. It would be almost instantaneous. He falls to the ground as he hears Emmett yell his name. He wants to answer back, but his mouth his dry and his tongue heavy. He lets himself be dragged to safety. Some rescue there Dean, he thinks before he focuses on his surrounding.  
  
Both Emmett and Freya are there. Emmett's examining the wound and Freya's holding his hand. He doesn't have the strength to keep Freya out of his mind. His thoughts are scattered. _"It's been an honor to work with you. Don't let the government use you too much. Look after Emmett for me. Make sure he knows I don't blame him. Tell him I love him._  
  
Freya's crying and squeezing his hand tight. "No, no. Don't even think that Brendan. This isn't the end. Emmett's here. He'll fix you up in no time."  
  
Brendan's hears Freya's words and he wants to believe, but it's not like Emmett's can whip up an antidote in time. Emmett's brilliant but he's not a miracle worker.  
  
"Like hell I'm not Dean. You're going to be fine. You hear me. Fine. So stop freaking Freya out with all this talk of it being the end. You're going to live and then I'm going to kick your ass for doing something so damn reckless."  
  
Brendan doesn't remember saying anything out loud but he guesses he must have. He tries to sit up but he can't move his limbs, but he needs Emmett to know, to really know that he'd do it all again. All of it, for Emmett. "Sorry Doc. I fucked up this time."  
  
Brendan sees Emmett pop open his briefcase as Freya smiles at him. "Better snakes than trip wires."  
  
It's an old joke. You trigger one little bomb and your partner never lets you live it down.  
  
Brendan tries to smile back. "It's only a flesh wound."  
  
Emmett pulls out the biggest syringe that Brendan has ever seen. "You know Dean, I don't think now's the time to try to get Freya to appreciate Monty Python."  
  
"Really? I can't think of a better time."  
  
Emmett laughs. God, he's going to miss that, miss _him_. It surprises Brendan how calm Emmett is. He knows Emmett is a wonder under pressure, but he's selfish enough to expect a little more emotion as he lays there dying.  
  
"I'm calm because you are going to be fine. So again, knock off all the dying bullshit."  
  
Brendan knows he didn't say that out loud. _Knows it._ He looks from Freya to Emmett. "The three of us are going to have a long conversation when this is done."  
  
"I look forward to it," Emmett says as he plunges the syringe directly into Brendan's heart.  
  
Brendan's body arches off the ground and he's convulsing and he can feel something burning through his body. It's like he's going to explode from the inside out. Freya's still clutching his hand and Emmett is talking inside his head. His voice isn't as calm now. "I just gave you a massive dose of the universal antivenom. It's not been tested, but it's going to work Brendan. You hear me. Believe me, it's going to work."  
  
The last thing Brendan remembers before everything fades to black is Emmett saying, "I love you" over and over again.

 

~*~*~*~*~

  
“How’s Emmett's hearing going?”  
  
“Pretty much as he expected. Talk of sanctions but no real action taken. It seems your value to the government supersedes any FDA regulations Emmett should have followed.”  
  
Freya frowns. "My value?"  
  
"Yes. Me, I'm expendable, but you're not."  
  
Freya smacks Brendan on the back of the head. "You are not expendable, especially not to me or Emmett."  
  
"I know that. Believe me, I know." Brendan can't bring himself to say it, so he opens his mind to Freya instead. _"It shouldn't have worked. I should have died."_  
  
Freya takes Brendan's hand in hers. “So they still say it’s not ready? How does that explain your recovery?”  
  
Brendan shrugs. “They’re saying it was probably because of the antibodies in my system from my previous exposure.”  
  
“And what do you believe?”  
  
Brendan again can't seem to find the words. _“Emmett saved me."_  
  
Freya studies Brendan's face as thoroughly as she can read his mind. "So it did work?"  
  
Brendan takes a deep breath and leans on the cane he's been using. "I don't think so Freya. I really don't think so."  
  
Smiling indulgently, Freya squeezes Brendan's hand. "So why are you standing here in front of me, partner?"  
  
Brendan feels shy, but there is something freeing in the confession. "Emmett told me it was going to work, so it did."  
  
"You really think he has that kind of power?"  
  
"I should be dead, Freya. But all I could think of was that I couldn't do that to Emmett. I couldn't die like his sister."  
  
Freya nods. She doesn't have to read his mind to see how upset he is. "Why are you so freaked out by that?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Seems pretty out there, don't you think?"  
  
Freya laughs and walks Brendan back toward the courthouse. "I read minds and your boyfriend has a 70ft. snake named Betty, why are you still surprised by such things?"  
  
"Emmett can read minds too, can't he?"  
  
Freya shakes her head. "I truly don't know, but that's not a conversation I need to be a part of."  
  
Sighing, Brendan pokes Freya with his cane. "I hate you both," he says with no malice at all.  
  
"Yes, we are your cross to bear, Agent Dean. Now, let's go spring your boyfriend from the hearing before he sics Betty on those bureaucratic bums."  
  
Brendan smiles and opens his mind once more. _You really think Emmett's love was enough to save me?"_  
  
He spots Emmett before Freya has a chance to answer and the happiness on Emmett's face as he sees Brendan is all the answer he'll ever need.  
  
At least about the power of love issue that is... 


End file.
